Einmalig
by Misha Lechugina
Summary: Entre Sisia y Dimitrie, las cosas parecían encajar a la perfección. No necesitaban de nada, nada más que las palabras del silencio, y descubrir que todo seguirá como antes. Como en su mundo único. AU.


Misha al habla. Uh, digamos que no se me dan muy bien las cursilerías. Me ha costado un montón escribir esto, pero al final he dejado que este one-shot tomara rumbo solo y... Bueno, digamos que los personajes empezaron a moverse por sí mismos.

Dedicado a Po, mi parabatai. Te he escrito un fanfic sobre tu OTP y, aunque lo esté subiendo a esta página muerta de vergüenza, tú lo vales todo. Tú y Barbs, que espero que también lo lea (cofcofcuyofanficestáenprogresocofcof) Anímate, mujer, que te quiero mucho. Sé que lo sabes (tú misma me lo has dicho), pero nunca me parece suficiente. No quiero que te tires para abajo por cosas que no pasarán, ¿vale? Yo nunca te dejaré sola, ni Tear, ni Kazu, ni Barbs ni Tina, y puedes contar conmigo. Para siempre.

**Advertencias: Cursilerías a flor de piel, subjetividad, palabras extranjeras y uso de nombres humanos. Como no he especificado mucho, Sisia corresponde a Liechtenstein y Dimitrie, a Rumanía. Universo alterno.**

* * *

En ese entonces no había bar, ni teatro ni feria orgánica y, pese a todo eso, la tienda de antigüedades siempre estuvo presente. Más que nada, el barrio parecía ahora un pequeño resumen de la ciudad.

Dimitrie, tomado suavemente del brazo de su novia, no pudo evitar poner una mueca nostálgica. Jugó un poco con su prendedor, fallando en disimular de manera casi predecible ante los atentos ojos de Sisia.

—Dimitrie —lo dijo tan bajito que el rumano, sin despegar los ojos de su cabello, se imaginó su voz tan suave como el algodón. No quería inquietar a la chica, así que tan solo se estremeció bajo su mirada y le removió un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Y cuando por fin había optado por hablar, cerró la boca de golpe. No necesitaba decirlo, y Sisia se dio la vuelta —el rumano miraba hacia un punto que no pudo definir con precisión— para ver qué cosas pasaban dentro de la cabeza de su personita más importante en el mundo. Claro, Vash también; aunque pensaba que se había alterado más de lo normal al contarle que saldría con Dimitrie.

Lo vio. Vio lo mismo, casi lo mismo, que se imaginó el hombre que la tenía aferrada del brazo. No necesitaban las palabras. Ambos comprendieron su silencio.

No era un silencio incómodo, sino íntimo. Un momento especial entre los dos. Sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de mirarse a los ojos. Estaban demasiado ocupados leyendo entre las líneas del suelo empedrado, las antigüedades de la vitrina y el banco en el que se habían acurrucado juntos por primera vez.

Todo era tan diferente, pensaron; todo era tan diferente que el lugar, de no haber sido marcado por los paseos en los que iban rozándose las manos; se besaban la frente, la boca, las mejillas y se conocieron ahí, con el vestido de Sisia dando vueltas y el sombrero de Dimitrie perdido en algún charco de lodo.

Sisia, con los pelillos rubios apenas cayéndole sobre la frente, recordó la escena del sombrero y se puso de puntillas.

—¿Pasa algo, Sisi? —preguntó Dimitrie, que no sabía por qué su novia adoptó esa posición.

—Permítame su sombrero, señor —le susurró, cogiendo las palabras del silencio y arrastrándolas por el lugar.

Pese a que ya hubieran pasado años desde que Sisia adoptó la costumbre de llamarlo de ''tú'' y no de ''usted'', algunas veces le daba por bromear y Dimitrie se la imaginaba remontándose tiempo atrás, corriendo como lo hacía ahora mientras buscaba su sombrero. No obstante, actualmente corría por otra razón: se lo estaba llevando.

—¡Ven aquí! —la persiguió de a poquito, intentando esconderse detrás de los árboles para sorprenderla y, naturalmente, capturarla. Sisia rió, acercándosele como una presa se cerciora de que el depredador ha desaparecido, cuando Dimitrie la pilló desprevenida y la estrujó entre sus brazos.

—¿Creíste que no te podría alcanzar? —esparció besitos por su nuca. En realidad, él fue el que se tomó por desprevenido: esos gestos provenientes de Sisia jamás se eran de esperar.

—De ti, puedo creérmelo todo —dijo, cohibiéndose levemente ante las acciones de Dimitrie.— Pero ¿ves que no ha cambiado nada? Todo aquí es diferente, si es parte del progreso y, aún así, sigue siendo el mismo lugar y el mismo escenario que nos vio florecer.

—Te iubesc —se le escapó sin siquiera meditarlo. Quería llenar a Sisia de abrazos y de caricias y decirle que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. En cambio, a ella le entraba la risa cuando Dimitrie soltaba ese tipo de frases. No entendía el rumano y se le hacía un idioma de lo más curioso y, por qué no, también bastante cómico.

—Cuando hablas en tu lengua natal, nunca puedo entenderte. ¿Qué es eso? Es tan, es tan... —se queda pensando, buscando en cómo decirlo— ''Tan einmalig''.

—Te amo —suelta de repente, delatando el significado de lo que expresó y dejando a Sisia callada, con un tenue rubor en las mejillas. Verla así, tan fuera de combate, provoca que se ruborice también.

En esos momentos, Sisia pensaba en muchas cosas; pero la más importante de todas ellas era eso mismo: Einmalig. Único. Se colgó del cuello de Dimitrie, con la mente pensando en que esos momentos, ese nombre, ese lugar y esa _Personita-que-ocupaba-un-gran-lugar-en-su-corazón _eran lo más único sobre la faz de la Tierra.


End file.
